La vie est une surprise
by Ptitepointe2
Summary: À Poudlard, un matin au petit déjeuner, celui qu'on appelle le Prince des Serpentards assiste à une scène de ménage qui se passe à la table des Gryffondors. Il décide d'assumer ce qu'il pense d'un des membres du fameux trio d'or.


_Salut tout le monde!_

 _Comment allez-vous?_

 _Je vous propose un petit Drarry aujourd'hui._

 _Merci à Luma-Az pour son travail de correction et ses bonnes idées d'amélioration._

 _Disclaimer : Comme d'hab, tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling. cette histoire est à moi._

 _Enjoy les ptits Loups!_

* * *

 _Point de vue de Drago Malfoy_

Il est 9h00 du matin, on est dimanche. On est dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner. Je discute avec Blaise, mon meilleur ami. Je ne montre jamais rien de ce que je pense, de mes sentiments... Sauf à lui...

Je regarde vers la table des Gryffondors, ils sont là, évidemment, Saint-Potter-le-Balafré, Granger Miss-je-sais-tout, et Weasley-la-Belette... Ah, il y a aussi Weasley fille...

Leur discussion a l'air plutôt animée à ce que je peux voir... Potter essaye de leur dire quelque chose, mais ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir l'accepter. Quand je vois son visage, Potter est déçu, triste, en colère.

Ouais... Je le connais Potter, je le connais même par cœur... On a beau pas être les meilleurs amis du monde, on se connaît, lui et moi... Je l'observe... On passe notre temps à s'engueuler, à s'insulter, à se détester (enfin... Pas moi...), mais on s'observe depuis 6 ans maintenant, et je connais la signification de chacune de ses expressions, de ses regards, de ses mimiques, et je suis presque sûr que c'est pareil pour lui.

Holà! La Belette devient rouge comme une tomate... Ça chauffe... Ça y est, ça crie...

Bon, Miss-je-sais-tout dit trop rien, mais ils se regardent, je sais qu'elle le soutiendra même si elle n'est pas d'accord, ça a toujours été comme ça entre eux. Ils se comprennent et se soutiennent rien qu'en se regardant... La mini Weasley lui prend la main... Il lève les yeux vers elle, il rebaisse la tête penaud... Je sais qu'il s'excuse, elle est folle amoureuse de lui, mais lui non... Enfin à en croire son attitude. Elle ne dit rien, elle aussi elle comprend, elle lui sourit et il la remercie en lui rendant son sourire. En tournant la tête vers la belette, il soupire...

Et voilà... La belette craque, il hurle... Potter se lève et se dirige vers la porte, et quand je vois ses yeux, il va pleurer... Il sort sans regarder derrière lui, je le suis du regard, je me lève et je sors moi aussi de la grande salle.

Je vois Potter dans l'escalier, il monte au deuxième étage. Les toilettes de Mimi bien sûr.

Je le vois rentrer, j'attends 5 mn et j'ouvre la porte.

Il est là assis par terre contre le mur. Je vous avais bien dit qu'il pleurerait.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy?

\- Pas que tu m'agresses en tous cas! Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller... reprit-je timidement, et je venais simplement voir si tu voulais en parler.

\- Et en quoi ça te regarde? Tu t'intéresses aux autres maintenant ?

Je m'assois à côté de lui et je mets à rire.

\- Écoute Harry... Je sais que toi et moi c'est compliqué et que ça va te faire bizarre, mais si je peux te donner un conseil... Ça fait du bien de parler quand on va mal...

\- Ouais tu parles...!

\- Oh allez... fait pas ton chiant

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que j'te dise?

\- Mais J'en sais rien moi ! crie-je, que je t'écœure, que je te dégoûte, que tu me détestes, que tu me hais... que...

\- Je t'aime, me coupe-t-il.

Je tourne ma tête vers lui, un peu ahuri, et sans m'en rendre compte, les yeux plongés dans ses émeraudes vertes, je me rapproche... Son visage s'illumine, il ferme les yeux... Et on s'embrasse... Il s'agrippe à mon cou, comme si il n'y avait que ça pour lui permettre de survivre.

On se sépare à bout de souffle, je l'attire à moi. Je remonte ma chemise, je prends sa main et je la descends sur ma hanche gauche, je guide son index sur les contours d'un tatouage que je me suis fait faire il y a quelques années... Un tatouage en forme d'éclair. Il pose l'autre main sur son front en me regardant avec des grands yeux ronds...

Et oui, je suis amoureux du survivant! J'en suis même raide dingue! Et le seul au courant c'était Blaise.

\- Depuis quand? Me demande-t-il

\- La première fois que je t'ai vu chez Mme Guipure, t'étais sur le tabouret, à ma gauche. C'est pour ça qu'il est sur ma hanche gauche...

Il reste figé un moment, comme si il ne croyait pas à ce qui vient de se passer, il secoue la tête puis se love dans mes bras. Il me sourit, je resserre mon étreinte en posant ma tête sur la sienne.

\- Ça va aller? Si tu ne veux pas... Je comprendrais, dis-je timidement. (enfin j'essaierais, ajoutais-je pour moi-même)

\- Non, s'ils sont vraiment mes amis, ils finiront par comprendre. Ça ira.

\- Pareil pour Blaise.

Toc, toc, toc...

\- Harry? Ça va?

\- T'inquiètes c'est seulement Ginny, me dit-il pour répondre à ma question muette. Entre !

On se relève.

La porte s'ouvre et la jeune rousse se montre, elle regarde Harry en souriant, puis ses yeux se baissent vers nos mains toujours entrelacées. Elle soupire, mais continue de sourire...

\- Ça ira pour Hermione et je m'occuperais de Ron, je lui parlerai ne t'inquiètes pas. Par contre Drago, si tu le fais souffrir...

\- Rassures-toi c'est pas dans mes intentions Ginny! (Oui je l'appelle par son prénom, je lui dois bien ça non? Même si ça m'arrache le cerveau de l'admettre)

\- Tant mieux. Bon, si on retournait dans la grande salle, tout le monde se pose des questions...

Nous sortons ensemble. Harry a gardé ma main dans la sienne jusqu'à ce que nous devions chacun rejoindre notre table.

\- Alors? me demande Blaise

\- Ça veut dire ce que ça veut dire... réponds-je rêveur.

\- Whao je l'aurais jamais cru... et ben félicitations, je suis content pour toi.

\- Merci vieux.

Tout ça s'est passé il y a déjà quelques années. Aujourd'hui, 4 ans après, Harry et moi on est toujours ensemble!

On a acheté une jolie maison, enfin elle paye pas de mine, elle est pas immense, pas des plus luxueuse, mais c'est chez nous...

Je vous laisse imaginer la réaction de mes parents ; mon père a failli avoir une attaque ! pff ! c'est qu'il y croit vraiment à toutes les saloperies de l'autre fou à la face de serpent ! Ma mère, elle, a été plus discrète, comme d'habitude. Sur le coup, je pense que ça a été dur à accepter et puis elle a fini par s'y faire. Même si elle refuse toujours qu'Harry vienne au Manoir.

Ginny, quant à elle, n'a pas aussi bien accepté notre relation que je le pensais finalement... Elle et moi ça a été la guerre... Jusqu'au soir où elle a débarqué couverte de bleus et complètement traumatisée, il y a un an maintenant. On l'a installée dans la chambre d'amis pour la nuit, on s'est occupés d'elle et puis finalement, elle n'est jamais repartie depuis.

Petit à petit elle commencé à oublier que son ex l'avait battue et à retrouver le sourire. En revanche, elle n'est pas prête à se laisser de nouveau approcher de trop près par un mec... Pauvre Blaise... Il a complètement flashé sur elle, mais il n'est pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé.

On a décidé de se promener sur le chemin de traverse, on se retrouve assis à la terrasse de Florian Fortarôme, le glacier, avec Ginny qui sourit à Blaise qui la dévore des yeux.

\- Bon ben je vais y aller, salut Harry, salut Drago.

\- Salut Blaise.

Il se lève, et même si il m'avait fait promettre de ne rien dire, je sais qu'il meurt d'envie de se rapprocher d'elle… Je sais pas pourquoi, mais connaissant mon meilleur ami et ses sentiments pour Ginny, je sens qu'il va faire une bêtise !

En partant il dépose un baiser sur les lèvres de Ginny...

Et voilà! Ça n'a pas loupé! Ginny écarquille les yeux, effrayée, et recule vivement. Blaise recule aussi et se sauve en courant...

Ginny m'interroge du regard

\- Non, ce n'est pas à moi d'en parler, dis- je.

\- Mais tu devrais peut-être le rattraper ma belle. ajoute Harry

Elle grimace, puis sourit et part à la poursuite de mon meilleur ami.

 _Pdv Ginny_

Je cours pour le rattraper... Les garçons lui ont rien dit alors il doit vraiment me prendre pour une dingue ou croire que je le repousse alors que... Je crois que je craque pour lui...

\- Blaise attend!

\- Quoi? me répond-il déçu, voir un peu en colère.

\- Il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir... Pour comprendre... Mais pas ici...

On transplane chez Harry et Drago.

\- Ecoutes Ginny, excuses moi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Si tu ne veux pas, dis le moi, je te laisserai tranquille

\- Non, non c'est pas ça… ça vient pas de toi…

J'hésite. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux. Je sais pas quoi faire… en même temps, j'aimerai bien… mais j'ai besoin de temps… mais…

Oh et puis zut!… je l'ai suivi pour lui expliquer non ? Allez ma vieille ! Du cran ! Faut tourner la page !

Je prends une grande inspiration… et je me lance.

\- Tu sais pourquoi je vis ici ?

\- Drago m'a juste expliqué que t'avais frappé à leur porte à une période compliquée dans ta vie et que t'étais resté. C'est tout.

Je le regarde toujours dans les yeux, j'ouvre le bas de mon chemisier, je remonte mes manches et je lui montre les cicatrices qu'il me reste...

\- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? s'écrit-il visiblement choqué de voir toutes les marques sur ma peau

\- La période compliquée... Mon ex me battait, réponds-je en baissant les yeux. Le soir où j'ai atterri chez les garçons... Je m'étais enfuie... Drago a voulu me mettre à la porte en ouvrant, mais il a vu les bleus et... Il m'a fait entrer et ils se sont occupés de moi...

\- Whao, je connais l'histoire de la mère de Drago, ça a dû lui faire un choc de te voir comme ça...

\- Ouais, t'aurais vu sa tête!

\- J'imagine… et moi comme un con... Je t'ai fait peur c'est ça?

\- Oui j'avoue...

\- Je ne voulais pas... Je... Ho Ginny ! je… Tu… tu me… c'est pour ça que… je te promets d'essayer de te rendre heureuse...

\- Merci... de vouloir juste essayer... Je ne sais pas si je pourrai...

\- Je suis amoureux de toi Ginny et je ferai comme tu le veux.

\- J'ai juste besoin de temps pour faire confiance... À nouveau.

\- Tout ce que tu veux ! Je t'attendrai... Dit... Je... Je peux t'embrasser?

Je souris et colle mes lèvres aux siennes... Je crois que j'ai envie de tenter l'expérience avec lui...

C'est grâce à Blaise que je fais à nouveau confiance aux mains d'un homme... Enfin aux siennes en tout cas... Les autres...

 _Pdv Drago_

Ginny et moi on est devenus inséparables! Il y a le trio d'or, et le duo de choc enfin le trio de choc, Blaise ne nous lâche pas d'une semelle évidemment!...

Je crois que la miss avait besoin d'une relation fusionnelle comme celle de son frère avec Hermione et Harry...

Je la considère comme ma petite sœur moi aussi et elle et moi on se comprend sans parler... Et ça, c'est inestimable...

Fin

* * *

 _Et voilà... une petite suite est prévue dans 15 jours. Dites-moi si ça vous intéresse..._

 _Comme à chaque fois, je répondrais à chaque review._

 _Biz et à bientôt_


End file.
